


If we die, we together.

by Winchester_12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort Sex, Desk Sex, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, emotional interfacing, idk how to tag that, if you know me then you dont, interfacing, markus comforts him by fucking his soul out, simon is scared of dying, what else did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_12/pseuds/Winchester_12
Summary: “Markus, I hope you understand that I don’t expect that I will survive tomorrow.”As the revolution is about to start in some hours, Markus and Simon aren't willing to just leave their feelings buried inside of them. They pour them out in one another and they soon get really overwhelmed by them.“Interfacing.. can relieve emotions, Simon."
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	If we die, we together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sipping_chlorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipping_chlorine/gifts).



“Markus, I hope you understand that I don’t expect that I will survive tomorrow.” Simon looked out from one of the broken windows that let in the cold night air. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Markus reluctantly shook his head as he sat down on the edge of an old wooden table. “No one knows what happens tomorrow.”

Simon lowered his gaze as he felt thirium diluted tears push their way into the corners of his eyes. “Genocide. one way or another…” He frantically looked up to Markus across the room. “Markus, I'm terrified to death.” His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, but he still managed to say the rest of it. 

The man slowly stood up before walking up to the blonde. “If we die… we die together.” 

Simon cynically chuckled as he felt one tear stream down his right cheek. “Everyone is a hero with a bullet in their head.” He took in a shaky breath as his systems tried to cool down from the surge of emotions that the android was experiencing. He looked down in shame as he heard the other android get closer and wiped his tears. “M-Markus, I’m feeling so much… It’s too much, I-” 

“Hey,” Markus spoke softly as he leaned his shoulder on the cold wall. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this. We will set our people free.” The man gave Simon a light reassuring smile.

Simon looked down as he felt more hot tears escape his eyes, he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his turtleneck. “I’m sorry, I can’t- I can’t stop them. I’m just… so scared.” 

“That’s normal,  _ Si _ … I am scared too.” 

“You are?” 

Markus smiled as he looked down, nodding. “I am petrified, even… People- our people choose me as their leader, but now, I’m as lost as everyone else, but they need someone who they can look up to… Lately I- I don’t sometimes recognize what’s right and what’s wrong- the lines are just so blurry that they fade together.” The man looked up and gave Simon a sad smile. 

Simon nodded as he took in a shaky breath. It was… reassuring to hear that Markus is only an android too and that he isn’t some untouchable rA9 himself, as some of the people in the main room addressed him as. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Markus reaching out his hand to him. 

“Here… let me help you with those feelings.” 

Simon’s gaze flickered from the stretched-out palm of the dusky hand to the man’s face.

“Interfacing.. can relieve emotions. So they won’t eat you from inside… I feel it every time we're in the same room… So much bottled up... “ The skin on Markus' palm retracted, revealing the white alloy underneath. “ _ You feel so loud. _ ”

Simon looked down as he felt the skin on his right hand involuntarily retracting at the sigh of Markus’ palm. He slowly took one step forward before even slower slipping his hand into Markus’. 

The wave of emotions took both of the men unprepared. Simon had to take a deep stuttered breath as he felt his knees weaken, so he slowly rested his forehead on Markus’ shoulder. Markus immediately supported him with his free hand around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

So much worry. So much fear. The urge to keep everyone in Jericho safe and alive. The urge to keep  _ Markus _ safe. The overbearing fear that something happens to him at one of his runarounds for survivors and the urge to run to him and hug him as soon as he saw him return to Jericho. The chilling fear of tomorrow. 

But the connection went both ways. 

Simon felt how desperate Markus was when they were on the rooftop of Stratford Tower and how it crushed his heart to pieces when he was forced to hand him a gun and run away. How the whole time they were in Capitol Park, he couldn’t think about anything except Simon. Did he manage to get out? Was he lying on the cold snow-covered rooftop with blue blood staining his face and the white hail underneath him? The joy that he felt when he saw him in the dark hall. The urge to kiss his stupid face senseless. 

Simon’s breath stuttered as he broke the connection, he lost balance, but the strong hand on his waist kept him in place. He blinked a few times before looking up to Markus. He took in more stuttered breaths as his gaze involuntarily slid down to his lips. Did Markus just smile? Simon swallowed as one of his hands traveled up to behind Markus’ neck and the other one to caress his cheek. 

And here it was. Markus leaned closer to him, their lips just mere centimeters apart, waiting for his approval and consent. Simon took in the last breath as he pushed closer to Markus, sealing their lips.

His lips were incredibly soft, just like Simon imagined for the last days, he yearned for them, and when he finally got the blessing to claim them, how could he be content with only a kiss. He pushed closer to Markus, deepening their kiss as the hand from his cheek traveled down on his firm chest. He could feel his muscles even through the layer of clothing and that feeling sent a wave of emotions through all of his circuits. 

He felt how Markus' hand gently yet firmly slid underneath the fabrics of his jacket and turtleneck and how he grabbed and pulled his waist to flush their bodies more together. A soft sigh escaped his parted lips as Markus dug his short nails into the soft skin on his back. The man took the opportunity and gently bit the blonde’s bottom lip, forcing another sigh from him. 

Simon felt how a tear of relief slid down his cheek. This was everything that he ever wanted. The deepest wish come true. He slightly parted his lips and Markus immediately accepted the invitation. He tenderly slid his tongue into Simon’s mouth and the blonde let him explore every last bit of it. He had to grab onto the thick fabric on his coat as their tongues rubbed together in the tandem of love. 

It was Simon who pulled away first, taking in stuttered breaths to cool down his processors. He swallowed as he hazily looked up again. 

“I-” He started a sentence, but he could finish it. He felt more tears pushing into his eyes. “Markus, I-”

But Markus just smiled as he cupped one of his cheeks, caressing it with the thumb. 

“I know. It’s okay.” He smiled again. 

Simon nodded as he felt his thirium pump skip a beat. He looked up from the cold ground for last time, his gaze meeting with Markus’. He leaned to him, claiming his lips again. 

In response, Markus took a step forward, effectively pushing Simon against the wall with maybe a bit more force than was needed. Simon’s breath hitched when his back came in contact with the cold surface, letting a soft muffled moan escape through their sealed lips. 

His thirium pump started to pick a pace, beating fast against his artificial ribs. He pushed closer to Markus when he felt his hand slide down on his stomach and underneath the fabrics of his clothing. They felt so warm. 

Markus broke the kiss as he bowed his head a bit, pushing his face into the crook of Simon’s neck. The blonde knew what was coming, but still, let out a surprised moan as he felt the man’s teeth sink into the soft skin. He leaned his head on side to give him better access and moved one of his hands to his mouth to at least try to muffle his sounds. But he immediately felt a strong grip on his forearm how Markus pinned it against the wall. 

“I want to hear them.” His lips were so close to his ears that it sent another flash of confused protocols down his circuits, making his knees weak and sending goosebumps down his back. 

Markus sunk his teeth in the soft skin again, biting it and lightly sucking to make deep blue bruises that marked Simon  _ his. _ He smiled as he heard another soft moan escape his mouth as well as stuttered breaths. He caressed his wrist with his thumb as Simon clenched his fingers in a fist. His other hand was still on his chest, fingers dug deep in the heavy fabric of the coat. 

He smiled as he licked the area he was previously biting. He pushed his left knee between Simon’s legs, his thigh pressing against his crotch, which led to Simon gasp and let out a sigh that broke midway from his lungs. 

He looked at Simon, his cheeks were flushed blue, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. The blonde managed to take a rest of his concentration and looked at him back, giving him a quick reassuring nod, before closing his eyes all the way and trying to grind lightly on Markus‘ thigh. His pants were awfully tight and this at least released some pressure that was building up in his abdomen. It sent a wave of pleasure through his circuits, making him close his eyes shut and drab onto Markus’ coat tighter. 

This made Markus push his knee a bit higher, making Simon moan again at the friction. He smirked against his neck, kissing it softly as his hand that wasn’t holding Simon pinned to the wall traveled several centimeters down, tugging at the hem of his pants. 

“P- please, Markus.” Simon let out breathily while trying to lean closer to him to kiss him. 

Markus smirked as his head leaned back, denying him the kiss. His own breath was uneven and stuttered from their actions. 

“Say- say it again.” He swallowed as he brushed their lips together, pulling away again when Simon wanted to seal their lips hungrily. 

“Markus, please.” He let out desperately. “I want- I need you to touch me.” He breathed out as he half opened his hazy eyes. “I need to kiss you. Please, Markus.” He pleaded as his hand traveled up to the side of the man’s neck, caressing it. 

That was all Markus needed to lean forward and hungrily claim Simon’s lips, biting into them and tugging at them. His hand slipped past the waist of the pants and past Simon’s abdomen, resting his warm palm on Simon’s dick. 

Simon’s breath stuttered at the presence in his pants. He bucked his hips, chasing friction and release, which led to Markus enveloping his length with his long fingers, forcing more breaths out of him.

“I craved for this for so long.” Markus breathed out as he kissed Simon’s bottom lip, tugging at it lightly. 

Simon couldn’t do anything but nod, as he felt his dick throb in Markus’ hand. He moaned as he pushed the tip of his thumb into the slit on his tip. 

“T-Then take me.” 

Markus let finally go of Simon’s wrist pinned to the wall. Using it to unzip the jacket and pull the turtleneck over his head, abandoning it on the floor. He finally could take a look at Simon’s naked chest, pale as ever, but oh so beautiful. 

He started to slowly stroke the blonde’s length, dragging out more soft sighs and moans. The other hand travels across the blonde’s stomach and chest, caressing the muscles, before resting on his nipple, taking it between two of his fingers, squeezing it lightly.

“M-Markus, _ ah- _ I-” Simon tried to form a sentence but it quickly got forgotten as he felt the grip on his dick tighten.

Markus smiled, the blonde’s sounds were like music to his ears. He pulled him from the wall and navigated him to the nearby desk. When Simon felt the wood nudge into his back, he slowly sat on top of it, hooking up his legs around Markus' waist, pulling him closer. He grabbed the thick fabric of his coat, tugging at it, and after a bit of struggle, pulling it off Markus. 

The man smiled as he kissed the bare collarbone of the blonde and pulled the undercoat over his head, leaving it on the floor, revealing his own naked torso. Simon carefully put his pale hand on his chest. He could feel the mechanical buzz of the biocomponents inside. He closed his eyes as Markus kissed his neck again, hissing quietly when he gets bit. 

He let the hand rest on the dusky chest, while the other one slowly traveled down to the happy trail leading down and disappearing in his pants secured by a black belt. He quickly loosened it and undid the grey pants, even now he could see the bulge in Markus’ crotch and only the sigh of it made his thirium pump pick up a pace.

Markus lightly lifted his chin, making him look up to him, but he quickly leaned forward hungrily kissing him. Simon moaned into the kiss as Markus tightened the grip of his fingers around the tip of his dick, collecting precum and spreading it. He felt how one of the dusky hands is lightly pushing on his chest, making him lay down on the wooden table he was sitting on. 

He hazily looked up to the man towering over him, his breath stuttering, swallowing thickly. One of Markus’ hands traveled on his chest, caressing it and praising it. The other one meanwhile hooked up on a belt loop on Simon’s pants, pulling them off and letting them fall down on the floor to the rest of their clothes, leaving Simon only in half-pulled off black boxers. 

The blonde shyly tilted his head to the side, a light blue blush spreading from his cheeks and the tip of his ears to his chest. He heard how Markus unzipped his pants and let them slide on the floor. He didn’t even dare to look up to him when he felt the thin fabric of his boxers slide down his legs. 

His breath stuttered as he felt familiar wetness due to his self-lubricating protocols responding to the action. Markus slowly leaned to him and tilted his head back to him. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

But Simon frantically shook his head. “Don’t you dare to stop now.”

“Are you sure?” He lightly kissed Simon’s chin, gently biting into it. 

“Markus, just fuck me… Please.” Simon breathed out as he hooked his hands behind the man’s head, pulling him closer to him and kissing him.

The blonde breathily moaned into the kiss as he felt Markus‘ girth push in and slowly bottom up, filling him to the brim. He was most definitely above average, beautifully stretching him. The man broke the kiss and breathed out, giving Simon time to adjust. He felt how on the spots their bodies were flushed together their artificial skin started retracting, revealing the hard alloy underneath. 

Markus slowly almost pulled out, before pushing back in. That dragged a low whine out of Simon, bucking his hips to create more friction. The man looked at him and their gazes met, both of their eyes hazed, their minds in a fog of lust. Markus started to pick up a pace as he grabbed Simon's hip with one hand, digging the nails into the soft skin. 

The thrusts slowly started gaining speed and intensity, making Simon moan with every quick motion, digging his nails into Markus’ freckled back. He could feel his hot breath on his neck, his nose and lips gently touching the skin. A drop of sweat slid down his cheek and fell on the table underneath, which was now creaking with every thrust, that sent Simon’s mind into the fog. 

_ i want  _ __ __ _ you  _ __ __

_ do you  _ __ _ hear _ __ _ me  _

He felt how they started interfacing as both of their minds started to fog up more and more. He heard Markus in his mind, he felt how his feelings and emotion flowed right through him.

_ do you  _ __ _ feel  _ __ _ me _

_ feel  _ __ _ how  _ __ __ _ my  _ __ _ thoughts flow  _ __ _ inside  _ __ _ you _

Simon was so taken aback by it, he couldn’t even answer. He bucked his hips as Markus hit a sensitive spot of the neuro-wires deep inside, making him breathily moan. 

_ look at _ __ _ you _ __ _ by my _ __ __ _ eyes.  _

_ so  _ __ _ nice _

_ so _ __ _ handsome _

A hot feeling started to spread in the blonde’s abdomen, making him squirm underneath the man. One of his moans broke as Markus slammed back into him harshly, grabbing his waist with both of his hands. 

_ feel it _

_ feel  _ __ __ _ me _

_ f _ __ _ e e _ __ _ l me _

Markus let out a long stuttered breath as his pace started to lose rhythm and his thrusts became erratic.

_ i want  _ __ _ you _

_ i want i want i want i want i want i w a n t  _

A loud moan escaped Simon’s mouth as the artificial muscles on his abdomen started spasming due to him coming hard, thirium diluted cum landing on his stomach, his hole clenching around Markus’ cock. That was all the man needed to get over his high, his hips stuttering and spasming as he released deep into Simon, groaning deeply close to his ear. 

Both of the men rode out their highs, minds in beautiful fogs of static. Markus took in a deep breath, trying to cool down his systems and biocomponents, and rested his forehead on Simon’s shoulder. 

The blonde gently caressed his back, placing a soft kiss on his freckled shoulder. He lightly turned his head to him as he felt Markus pull out, already missing the fullness that his girth provided. He got a last kiss on the lips before Markus collected his clothes and handed them to him, while he got his own coat and undercoat. 

He also handed Simon a napkin to clean himself off, which he gratefully did. After they were clothed again, Simon sat up and shifted in his seat, looking up to Markus who walked up to him. They joined hands and interfaced for the last time. Simon slowly rested his head on Markus' chest. 

“I’m… content with dying tomorrow, Markus. If it will be by your side.” 

Markus rested his chin in his golden hair and closed his eyes.

“If we die tomorrow… It will be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii, so, this thing happpened out of blue, but i cant say that i didnt enjoyed it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> what do you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
